


Until the Stars Come Out

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [42]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Modern AU, NSFW, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @tauntedoctopus on tumblr. Art by @sunshinemage.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Female Trevelyan
Series: Thea's Song [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Until the Stars Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @tauntedoctopus on tumblr. Art by @sunshinemage.

“I don’t understand. You have never had a problem spending time with Cat and Nate before?”

Loghain gave a huff of frustration as he got into bed. “That is not the _point_ , Theadosia. The point is, I would have liked to have at least been consulted! You make all these plans that involve me, and half the time you do so without involving _me_. Did you even consider that I may have had other plans this weekend?”

Theadosia’s brow furrowed slightly. “I… I suppose I didn’t,” she admitted, her tone hesitant. “You are right, Loghain. I am sorry; I should not have committed us without at least checking with you. You do not have to go over with me-”

“That is not the point, Theadosia,” he muttered again, settling in even though he knew he was unlikely to sleep well. He hated fighting with his wife; he truly did, but he was irritated. It was supposed to have been a surprise, but he had planned on spending the next day with her, _just_ her. They had both been so busy lately, and Loghain had found himself missing her. More to the point, he was genuinely frustrated that she had made plans for them both without even mentioning it to him.

He heard Theadosia exhale a soft sigh. “I really am sorry,” she murmured. “Listen, I will cancel tomorrow. We can talk about it. In the meantime,” her hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder as her lips moved to his neck, “I am sure I can come up with a way to make it up to you.”

Loghain shrugged his arm away from her touch. “Theadosia, I am tired. And you cannot simply fix everything with sex.”

He regretted saying the words as soon as they left his mouth and he heard just how they came across. He half expected Thea to lose her temper then, but what followed was much worse.

“Ok,” she whispered, carefully slipping out of bed and into her robe. “I think I am going to go downstairs and make myself a cup of tea so I do not keep you up.”

In that moment he could have stopped her; _should_ have stopped her, but he didn’t. Instead he rolled over and shut his eyes, figuring his wife would come back to bed after her tea and after she had a moment to collect her thoughts. Loghain waited an hour. Then two. Then three.

Sleep finally took him, but Theadosia never returned.

* * *

The next morning, Loghain woke up alone, Theadosia’s side of the bed still cold. He got out of bed slowly, reluctant to face the conversation he knew he had to have. What his wife had done was frustrating; what he had said had been cruel. He got dressed, then went downstairs.

Breakfast was waiting for him in the kitchen, and the coffee was still warm, but there was only one place set at the table and Theadosia was nowhere to be found. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Loghain found he did not have much of an appetite. Still, he knew she had put in the effort, so he managed a few bites and drained the coffee before picking up his phone. He began a text, then deleted it and dialed a familiar number.

“Want me to see if I can get her to talk to you?”

Loghain pinched the bridge of his nose. “That bad, is it?”

Nathaniel gave a dry chuckle on the other end of the line. “Not that she’ll admit it, but she’s garbage at hiding things from us. And you were clearly not super happy when you two left the bar last night. Besides, you’re calling instead of texting, and I am going to take a wild guess you tried me first because you are afraid she won’t pick up your call.”

“Good guess. To be honest, I am grateful _you_ picked up.”

“I’ve got your back, Loghain. And I’ve got hers, too, which is why I know she wants to talk to you even if she is being stubborn. Give me just a sec.” There was a brief span of silence, and then Loghain could hear the muffled voices of Nathaniel and Theadosia in the background. Another pause, and then the faint scrabbling of the phone being passed off.

“I figured you could use some space.”

“Theadosia, I am sorry for what I said. I did not mean it.”

She was quiet for a long moment. “Are you certain?” She finally asked, “Because that is not the sort of thing one says if there is not some grain of truth to it.”

“Theadosia, I am certain,” Loghain replied, concern rising in his heart. “Sweetheart, you know I love you. Please come home. We can talk about it.” When she did not respond, he decided to take a different tack. “Better idea: you wait there. I have an idea. I will come get you in twenty minutes.”

He heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line.

“Alright.”

* * *

When he pulled into the drive in front of Cat and Nathaniel’s house, Cat and Theadosia were standing on the front porch. The latter had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes downcast while her cousin spoke to her quietly. Cat offered him a sweet smile when he stepped out of his truck, gently nudging Theadosia down the stairs. When she was standing in front of him, Loghain wrapped her in his arms and was relieved when she returned the gesture.

“Are you still angry with me?” She asked, her voice shaking just slightly and breaking his heart.

“Of course not, sweetheart,” he reassured her. “But if it is alright with you, I would still like to take you somewhere.”

Theadosia looked up at him with a trace of confusion in her storm blue eyes, but she nodded slowly and let him help her up into the passenger seat. “Where are we going?”

He shrugged, giving her a small smile. “You’ll see.”

They spent the first part of the drive in silence, but finally Theadosia spoke up. “Loghain, I am honestly sorry for not thinking before agreeing to things that affect you. I promise, I will be more mindful of it. And…” he heard a small tremor enter her tone, “I am sorry I made you feel as though I expect to solve all our problems… physically. I did not ever mean to make you feel as though I was using sex as a way of avoiding a real issue, or to minimize your feelings, or as anything other than what it is: an expression of how much I love you, how impossibly attractive I find you, and how much I treasure that intimacy we have. And you _always_ have the right to tell me ‘no.’”

“Oh Theadosia, I know that,” he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “I love you with my whole heart and, yes, I rather love our sex life. And most of the time I am more than happy to engage in make-up sex with you. Last night, I just…” He sighed. “I really was tired. Which was why I was more snippish than I needed to be. I wish I had expressed that better, because what I really could have used was you there, safe in my arms as we fell asleep together. And then maybe make-up sex this morning.”

She laughed then, and he could feel his heart warm at the sound. “I am sorry I ran off.” She squeezed his hand. “I know _I_ need to be better about that.”

“At least you did not run very far,” he pointed out, then took a turn onto a little used side road. At his side, Theadosia smiled.

“Ah, _now_ I know where we are going.”

“It’s been a while,” Loghain shrugged. “To be honest,” he took a breath, “This was what _I_ had planned for today.” He pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, then bent down long enough to press a kiss to Theadosia’s cheek before getting out of the truck and retrieving some things from the back, then helping Theadosia down. “I know it’s a bit of a drive, but it’s worth it to be by ourselves for a while.”

They hiked down what might generously be called a trail down to the beach of a small cove, cradled by forest and cliffs on three sides and kissed by the ocean on the other. Theadosia watched with quiet amusement as he spread out a blanket, then unpacked the food he had brought and handed her a beer. They settled down together, and she leaned against his shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment.

“You were right,” she murmured, “We needed this.”

“We did,” he agreed, running his hand lightly up and down the length of her spine. “I should have told you I had something planned, but I was hoping to surprise you for once.”

“I should not have made other plans without consulting you,” she replied, her lips dancing over his neck as she nestled closer, then almost immediately drew back. “Damn it, I am doing it again,” she sighed. “I am sorry, Loghain, I know we literally _just_ talked about this, but I have a void of a time _not_ wanting you, especially here and when you have been so sweet setting all this up and-”

Before she could finish her sentence, his mouth was on hers and he had pressed her down against the blanket and pillows, his hands running over ever inch of her body that he could reach even as hers were tugging at clothing and threading through his hair. When they parted for air, she gave a breathless laugh and leaned back. “And what,” she teased as she pulled her bra carelessly off over her head without bothering with the clasps, “Would you do if I said I was tired?”

Loghain leaned down and kissed her again, softer this time, and he felt her entire body mold against his. “Then I would stop where we are, pull you into my arms, and hold you there until the stars came out.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, a smile tilting at her lips while her hands worked at the zipper of his jeans. “I suppose it is a purely academic question,” she noted, “As I am not even remotely tired.”

He laughed then, shedding the rest of his clothes while she wiggled out of her smalls. They fell back against the blanket, rapidly losing themselves in each other and the simple joy that came from touch. Loghain let his lips trail over her cheekbones and along her jaw down to her neckline. His kisses were perhaps a bit more enthusiastic than they should have been, but given her equally fervent response and the way her body arched up against his he strongly suspected she did not mind.

“That is why I still keep concealer around, Loghain,” she remarked with a small laugh, reading his thoughts as clearly as if he had spoken them. “Though to be honest, I am not entirely certain I will be inclined to conceal a damn thing.”

He shook his head, but he could not help but smile back at her. “Have I ever mentioned,” he asked as he entered her, slowly, carefully, taking the time to truly _feel_ her, “That I love how adventurous you are? More to the point,” he cupped her breast in his hand, running his thumb lightly over the nipple and prompting a hum of pleasure from his wife, “I love how adventurous you have made _me_.”

“I suspect the inclination was already there, beloved,” she noted, her voice pitching higher as her hips canted against his. “I merely… gave you a… a safe space to… oh _damn_.” Her entire body began trembling beneath his, her nails raking down his back. Loghain leaned down so that he could whisper against her ear.

“I love you, Theadosia.”

“I love you, Loghain,” she whispered back, the words sending her over the edge. Loghain rocked his hips against her slowly, gently, waiting until she had relaxed back against the pillows before he began again with more purpose. Theadosia reached up and wove her fingers in his hair, her nails tracing lightly over his neck as she leaned up to kiss him again and again until he came. Then, he collapsed beside her, head nestled against hers as she snuggled closer to him.

“Well, I am very glad you brought food, because I am absolutely starving now,” she said, her words still a bit shaky, and he chuckled quietly.

“I suspected that might be the case,” he replied, handing over a bottle of clean water and a washcloth when she gestured for them. He waited while she cleaned up, grabbing a clean cloth of his own and following suit before lying back down beside her. Theadosia curled back up against his body, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Loghain?”

“Yes, my heart?”

She pressed a kiss against the steady beat within his own chest. “Will you still lie here with me and hold me until the stars come out?”

He smiled, tightening his arms around her and holding her close.

“Of course, Theadosia. And for much longer after that.”


End file.
